Problem: Solve for $t$ : $27 = 26 + t$
Answer: Subtract $26$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{27 {- 26}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{t} \\ 27 &=& 26 + t \\ \\ {-26} && {-26} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 27 {- 26} &=& t \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 1$